1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an internal combustion engine that operates according to a late intake valve closing Miller cycle in which an intake valve close timing is set to occur after a bottom dead center.
2. Background Information
A valve timing changing mechanism capable of advancing or retarding an open close timing of an intake valve is widely known. One example of such technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H08-338295.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved internal combustion engine. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.